Mi Pequeño Diario De Dolor
by d4rk m00n
Summary: Hoy… después de mucho tiempo te he vuelto a encontrar, cuando pensé que por fin me había olvidado de ti, me he vuelto a topar nuevamente con esos ojos, que muchas veces me hicieron llorar durante esas amargas noches de depresión...


_**Notas de Autora:**_ hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mis fic y según quiero decir que esté fic está completamente basado en mis pensamientos y lo acontecido en mi vida durante este año pero sobre todo en está semana en la que me han tocado mis extraordinarios, quiero dedicar este fic a esa persona en la que está inspirado y que por razones personales no diré su nombre pero me gustaría que algún día lo leyera porque todo lo descrito aquí fue pensado en él…

_**Notas del fic: **_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Masashi-Sama

Solo la historia la cual quise adaptar a mi pareja favorita el SasuSaku

_**Mi Pequeño Diario De Dolor**_

Hoy… después de mucho tiempo te he vuelto a encontrar, cuando creía que ya nada me ataría a ti, cuando pensé que por fin me había olvidado de ti, me he vuelto a topar nuevamente con esos ojos, que muchas veces me hicieron llorar durante esas amargas noches de depresión, que pasaba en vela tratando de encontrar un por qué a esta situación.

Hasta la fecha no sé si me enamoré de ti, o si solamente eres un capricho de adolescencia, pero lo cierto es… que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. He tratado de olvidarte de mil formas, he tratado de convencerme de que ya no siento nada por ti, haciéndole creer a la gente que solo fuiste un simple gustó… pero ahora ya no estoy muy segura.

Siempre he estado segura de que tal vez el amor no existe o al menos no a primera vista, pero en mi imaginación siempre pienso en que sería lindo vivir un amor como los cuentos de hadas que leía cuando niña… y lo admito en el fondo aun soy una niña que sueña con su príncipe azul, aun que por fuera quiera dármelas la de una chica fuerte insensible a los sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que tu has logrado llegar más allá de lo exterior.

No voy a decir que esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto, porque siempre me ha pasado igual con otros chicos, sin embargo aun que cueste creerlo contigo es diferente, es algo que quisiera y deseo con todas mis fuerzas sea algo pasajero, porque yo no puedo estar enamorada de alguien a quien solo conozco de vista.

Durante todo este año que llevó conociéndote fui una cobarde, que nunca se atrevió a hablarte por miedo o yo que sé, pero es que contigo me sentía vulnerable, todo mi cuerpo siempre sin saber porque tiembla con tu sola precedencia y eso no me agrada porque nunca he salido a huyendo ante nadie y contigo es así.

Nunca entendí porque siempre sentí esas inexplicables ganas de llorar ya fuera cuando estaba cerca o habla de ti, pero eso siempre fue una sensación agradable y a la vez desagradable. Tus ojos, esos orbes en los que siempre me perdí y siempre me gustaron y que irónicamente nunca pude aguantarles la mirada porque siempre agachaba mi mirada avergonzada cuando se topaba con la tuya… Sabes mis amigas una vez me dijeron que tú tampoco aguantabas mi mirada ya que cuando yo bajaba la mía tu hacías lo mismo unos momentos después.

Otra cosa que tampoco entendí fue el nunca podía estar tranquila si no te veía aun que fuera tan solo un momento, observarte aun que fuera de lejos me hacia feliz y me daba una tranquilidad como no tienes idea, me imaginaba tantas cosas en esos momentos, y dios! Como me costaba tratar de convencerme de que yo para ti siempre seré una total desconocida.

Muchas veces llegué a plantearme la situación de que si yo te gustaba, porque simplemente tu mirada así me lo decía, pero cómo podría yo gustarte si estoy segura de no soy nadie para ti, mi intuición siempre me decía que contigo yo podría ser dichosa y porque solo tú podrías entenderme y darle consuelo al dolor de mi alma pero la triste realidad es que no es así y no tienes idea lo que me duele que yo jamás podre compartir lo que tu tiene con tus amigos, es estúpido pero yo siempre envidie eso de tus amigos.

Me siento patética al decir todo esto, pero sé que si no lo sacó poco a poco se consumirá mi alma, quiero decir lo ni a mis amigas me he atrevido a contar y lo que quisiera algún día tu pudieras escuchar para así poder cerrar este capítulo en mi vida y poder continuar sin ti, aun que en el fondo no te quiera dejar ir.

No sé como las cosas se tornaron a este extremo, pero he de decir que la última vez que nos vimos me viste con algo más que ternura, creo que al final de cuentas eso es algo que a lo mejor yo nunca sabré.

Después de eso nos dejamos de ver, y la única forma en la que sabía de ti era por medio de mi amiga Tenten, siempre que preguntaba por ti trataba de sonar indiferente, pero lo cierto era que trataba de prestar la mayor atención a lo que me contaba de ti. Muchos niños me gustaron durante esos meses, pero siempre trataba de compararlos contigo, y no tienes idea de lo que siento por eso.

Recuerdo que unos meses después, por mediados de diciembre, comencé a pensar en ti y sufría, porque tenía miedo de que si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi lo olvidara por tener a alguien a mi lado, mis sentimientos durante eso días fueron algo bipolares ya que unos días me alegraba porque algún día fuera feliz con alguna chica y otras lloraba amargamente por la envidia que sentía por tener ese lugar.

En enero cuando regresamos de la vacaciones, jamás olvidaré ese día, ese 8 de enero cuando Tente me dijo que tenías novia, no sabes lo que sentí tenía un nudo en la garganta y una enormes ganas de llorar, porque me sentía tan traicionada que lo único que deseaba era hacerte lo mismo y cómo me hubiera encantado conseguir un chico y restregártelo en la cara porque en eso momentos no se porque estaba segura de yo si te gustaba. En esos momentos nunca le pregunte a Tente como sabía que tenías novia hasta tiempo después ella me dijo que los vi besándose.

Los meses transcurrieron y yo decía ya no sentir nada por ti, de vez en cuando iba a la escuela de Matsuri y me la pasaba bien con ella y su novio Gaara, nunca supe si mis amigas realmente creyeron que te había olvidado, pero siempre sospeche de esos, en una de esas una vez te vi con tu novia y no tienes idea de lo mucho que la odie y entonces me di cuenta de lo egoísta que era porque si supieras lo que te quería hacer en ese momento a ti y a esa chica te hubiera dado hasta miedo, deseaba tan solo que sufrieras la mitad de lo que yo.

Las últimas semanas antes de salir de la escuela conocí un chico, su nombre no estoy segura ya que nunca le hablado sin embargo yole digo gatito ya que siempre está de negro, no se por que pero aun que e chico me gusta y me siento extraña no es lo mismo que contigo.

También la última vez que fui a la prepa de Matsuri y entre con ella a su clase me mostro a uno de sus compañeros, ella decía que era mi tipo y que seguramente me iba a gustar y he de decir que me conoce bastante bien mis gustos, sin embargo al principio no me gustaba, solo me llamaba la atención ya que viste de una manera muy peculiar, me dio asesino, pero tiene una carita tan linda…

Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en él, tal vez al final de cuentas estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo por él que una vez sentí por ti ya que contigo también comenzó con curiosidad.

He decir que esta vuelta de extraordinario resultó ser de lo más extraña ya que en mi primer examen me tocó en el mismo salón que el gatito. Cosa que en parte me puso nerviosa y el segundo día mientras entraba a la prepa, claro pensando en Riuji como últimamente, te vi, después de de casi tres meses te volví a ver, como siempre estaba en la jardinera que siempre ocupabas y en la que me encantaba mirarte, estabas con tus amigos y nuevamente tus ojos se toparon con los míos como al principio de todo, sin embargo ya no fueron esos nervios de enamorada que sentía antes, si no unos más bien cómo los que uno siente cuando lo cachan asiendo algo malo, en verdad me sorprendió verte ahí, y no se qué cara te abre puesto ya que sentí tu mirada hasta que me perdí por el pasillo.

Durante todo el examen no pude concentrarme pensando en si estabas aquí por el extra de biología o el de lógica, o si en verdad te seguía queriendo o ahora al que quería era a Riuji o tal vez al gatito o si estabas con tu novia o si ya la había dejado o si eso debería alégrame, en verdad mi mente era un verdadero caos y una terrible confusión y aun lo es.

Sabes? De todo esto ya no sé que pensar mis sentimiento ahora están muy confundidos, yo sé que aun siento algo por ti y estoy casi segura que si lo pidiera regresaría ti y eso es algo que en verdad no deseo ya que aun me duele que me hayas cambiado por esa enana horrorosa, no sabes lo que quisiera tener en claro mis sentimientos, son tantas cosas las que siento que no puedo evitar que lágrimas caigan por mi rostro mientras te escribo esto, como desearía contar con el apoyo de alguien que me lograra comprenderme cómo quisiera que mis amigas me ayudaran a descubrir esto pero ellas tienen sus propios problemas y a veces siento que ella o me escuchan, cómo quisiera a veces desaparecer para ya no sentir todo esto que el mundo desapareciera y yo con él… por que él amor es algo que jamás entenderé y creo que solo he venido al mundo a sufrir.

_**Notas Finales:**_ Como pueden notar no es un final muy lindo, en lo personal siempre me ha gustado que está pareja que junta, pero quise adaptar mi historia al personaje de Sakura ya que me identificó micho con ella… si embargo he confesar que todo esto está basado en hechos completamente reales por lo que el final quedó así… quise compartir un poco de esto ya que como pueden ver no siempre el amor es miel sobre hojuelas y porque es verdad lo que dice esa canción de mi grupo favorito

"_**Toma el amor del dolor y entonces el amor no existe**_"


End file.
